Unlike the Movies (A Jacksgap fanficition)
by Greedybee
Summary: It's the usual deal: Amelia and Samantha are two Australian girls traveling the world before they get weighed down with school and the reality of real life. They soon find themselves at their last stop- England- and run into some familiar faces. But after an incident including Sam being pushed to the ground by Finn, they find life is like a movie, if you let it be.
1. Introduction

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Samantha held up her gigantic map as well as she could, the corners however not wanting to participate and curling inwards, covering half the map in the process. After a number of attempts she gave up, and shoved the map back into her bag.

"Yes!" Amelia looked over at her friend in the seat beside her. "Come on, just relax for a second. For one, we know we're in England which is a start."

"Ha, yeah," Sam scoffed. "That's _so _comforting."

Amelia smiled gleefully. "I know."

Sam turned away, trying to hide her smile from her best friend.

"Nice try," Amelia commented on her not so subtle attempt. "Now come on, take a look at where we're actually meant to be going."

"You don't know?!" Sam rolled her eyes. "Last time I ever let you drive."

"Sure sure," Amelia smirked. "Now come on, I can't remember was it Leeds or Liverpool we decided we were going to stop at."

"Leeds," Sam said, holding a scrunched up piece of paper in her hand. "And then a night in Bristol and then on to London to stay there for a week."

"I can't believe how fast this trip has gone. Three months gone in the blink of an eye," Amelia said slowly, sadness forming in her eyes and leaking out as tears.

"Are you... crying?" Sam looked at her friend in disbelief.

"No!" Amelia said, and then smiled sadly, "Ok well maybe a little."

Sam smiled a small smile. "It's ok, I know how you feel. Though it's definitely been different to what I imagined. For years movies and books have been convincing us of lies," her face showed a look of mischief. "Haven't they?"

Amelia laughed. "They have, haven't they. The liers."

"For one we didn't meet any dashingly handsome men, or fall in love, or make a new friend or do anything of the social kind at all."

"No, we just ate a lot."

Sam's face exploded in a smile. "Exactly!"

Laughing, the two best friends who had the knowledge and understanding of the world under their belt, drove unknowingly towards what may very well change their lives. And leave only one girl standing.

_You know what would be awesome, Samantha thought to herself, if I did actually fall in love with someone and they fell in love with me too. She then looked down on herself and sighed. But that'll never happen._

* * *

Hope you guys liked my teaser introduction, just to get you familiar with the characters. Please comment if you have any advice or just to say if you did or didn't like it - I'd really appreciate it. Next chapter the twins do actually make an appearance so hold on until then :)

- Greedybee xx


	2. Chapter One

"London here we come!" Amelia cried, lifting her hands up high in the air, the feeling of the warm air hitting her face giving her a touch of perfection.

"I can't believe you convinced me to let you have the top down for this trip," Samantha looked across at her friend and rolled her eyes.

"If a car has the option to have the roof off, the roof should remain off," Amelia settled back down, her sun glasses speckled with what Samantha assumed with small dead bugs, her hair a ragged mess. But the smile on her face looked almost irremovable.

"Even when it's raining?" Samantha questioned, raising an eye brow and smirking.

Amelia stuck her tongue out. "Ok maybe not then Miss I'm always right, we wouldn't want to ruin these fancy seats."

"Wait did we just agree on something?" Samantha let sarcastic tone in her voice show more than usual. "The shock horror."

"You're lucky I love you," Amelia reached over and hugged her friend. "Because if we weren't best friends we would be enemies I swear."

"Oh, but we would be the sweetest of enemies," Samantha turned her attention back to the road, and her eyes widened. "We're here."

Amelia followed her gaze and saw Big Ben looming in the distance.

"Oh my..." for one of the first times in her life, she was speechless.

The drove in silence, just taking in the breath taking city at a distance when suddenly they seemed to be in the heart of it, and were forced to snap back to reality.

"Ok, so, our hotel should be just around here," Samantha begun to turn the wheel when she stopped.

"Sam, don't stop here! We're in the middle of a road!"

"Right," Sam shook her head, and continued to drive, though couldn't shake a certain someone's face from her mind. They pulled up in front of their hotel, and Samantha climbed out, her brain buzzing.

"What did you see back there?" Amelia asked.

"Uh, don't worry, it's going to sound stupid," Samantha waved her hand.

"No, tell me!" Amelia grabbed her friend by the shoulders. "Right now missy."

"I thought I saw..." Sam looked over Amelia's shoulder and her eyes showed her, again, something she didn't believe. "Jack and Finn."

"What?!" Amelia turned around quick as a flash, and walking towards them were the twins. She watched as a group of young girls, tourists like them, ran up to them and took photos and squealed. It was them.

"We have to talk to them!" Amelia grabbed her friends hand. "Come on!"

Samantha tried to strain against her friend, but was failing. "Amelia, no, come on, let's just leave them alone."

Amelia whipped out her camera and stormed over to them.

Before they could even speak Amelia had planted herself on the pavement in front of them, beaming.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," Jack laughed. "And who do we have here?"

"I'm Amelia," Amelia pulled Samantha forwards, "And this is my best friend Samantha."

"Are you Australian?" Finn asked.

"Why yes," Amelia began to turn on her camera. "Well done."

"It's a skill," Finn tried to puff out his chest but Jack stopped him, hitting him lightly and making them both laugh. Samantha had to admit, the sound was much more amazing in real life.

"Can we take a picture with you?" Amelia asked.

"No trouble," Jack said. "How about you take one with me, Finn and Sam and then you two lovely ladies swap?"

Amelia blushed slightly. Samantha raised her eye brow but didn't voice her opinion.

Samantha went and stood between the two boys, and they wrapped their arms around her.

"Alright," Amelia said. "One, two, three, smile!"

Samantha smiled, and then began to move away from the boys when Amelia stopped her.

"No! Don't move," she ordered. "Finn was blinking in that one."

"Can't you take a photo with fans without blinking Finn?" Jack teased.

"Yeah yeah," Finn tried to shove his brother back, but instead someone managed to misjugde the distance and suddenly Sam was on the ground.

"I'm fine!" She said as the two boys and Amelia jumped to help her. "Now hand over the camera Amelia, time for a photo with someone who is actually photogentic."

Amelia gave her friend a sad look, but didn't argue. Sam got to her feet, trying to hide the fact her knees were burning.

Taking a photo, she gazed at it as it came up on the screen of the camera. Perfect.

"Alright," she said, holding out the camera for Amelia to come forwards and take it. "It was perfect."

"Thank you so much for letting us take a photo with you," Amelia smiled.

"No trouble at all," Jack said, turning to Finn whose face was still flushed slightly red.

"Well, we better get to our hotel room," Samantha turned to her friend. "Ready to go?"

Amelia nodded, and then leant down to whisper. "Come on, let's hug them good bye."

Samantha didn't even get to answer before Amelia was running back over to them, and hugging them without their consent.

"Come on Sam," Amelia waved over her friend.

Sam walked slowly over, and hugged Jack quickly. Turning to Finn, she wasn't sure what to do. But she needn't worry. He stepped towards her and eloped in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before pulling away. She just smiled in reply, which in turn made his face light up.

"Now we really need to go, we left our car unattended!" Amelia grabbed her friends hand. "It was super nice to meet you."

"You too."

Amelia and Samantha turned their backs and walked back over to their car, grabbing out their luggage.

"They didn't happen to sneak you and address or phone number did they?" Samantha joked.

Amelia nudged her friend. "Come on, wasn't it you who said life wasn't a movie?"

"I know, but a girl can dream can she not?"

Amelia laughed. "She sure can."

They took their luggage inside, the chance of ever seeing the boys again gone from their mind. But not from Jack's nor Finn's.

* * *

Hi again! Are you enjoying it? Or should I stop now before I die of embarssment? This is a new things for me so be kind :)

Greedybee xx


	3. Chapter Two

"Jack," Finn stopped walking, and turned around to peer down the long street, the hotel that Sam and Amelia were staying in almost too far away to see. "I have to do something to make up for pushing that girl over."

"I'm pretty sure she was fine with it mate," Jack said. "Anyway, her friend looked much more excited to see us, where as... Sam wasn't. Well she didn't look too over joyed."

"You just weren't paying enough attention," Finn said. "She had the most amazing smile..."

"Oh boy," Jack rolled his eyes and then placed his hand on Finn's shoulder. "This isn't about making an apology is it?"

"Yes!" Finn protested. "But come on, you had to notice how beautiful both of them were."

Jack eyed his twin before sighed. "Yes, ok, they were beautiful. You really want to go and see her again don't you?"

Finn nodded.

"Well, I can't argue with you now can I?" Jack began to walk back to their hotel. "Though next time we go out for lunch, don't fall in love with one of our fans ok?"

"Deal."

"Oh my god," Samantha lugged her last bag into her hotel room and then collapsed on her bed, sinking down into the extremely soft mattress. "I swear these bags are three times heavier than when we left."

"We are expert hoarders obviously," Amelia leant against Samantha's door way, and laughed as her friend tried to roll over and fell off her bed.

Samantha couldn't help a laugh escaping from her lips. She patted the ground beside her, and Amelia came and lay down next to her, their shoulders touching.

"So, what did you think of Jack and Finn?" Amelia asked after a few seconds of silence. "Better in real life than on youtube or ..."

"Oh definitely," Sam said, laughing at how ridiculous this conversation was. "What did you think?"

Amelia thought about it for a second. "I could never quite decide who I found to be more handsome, but seeing them in real life made me realize that I really do like Finn's face."

Sam laughed for real then, a whole hearted laugh. "You should've gone up to him and said I quite like your face."

Amelia looked across at her friend, and hit her lightly on the arm. "Oh yeah, you think so?"

"I do."

Amelia sat up, her blonde hair a bit better since she'd fixed it up to see Jack and Finn, but it was in almost as bad a state as it was while driving from laying down on the floor.

"I wish I had your hair sometimes," she said, sittting up and holding up her flat hair.

"Want to swap?" Sam sat up and moved her hand to her thick brown hair, "It's so wavy and thick I just want to shave my hair off sometimes."

Amelia opened her mouth to reply when there was a knock on the door.

"Room service?" Amelia stood up to answer the door. Sam followed her out into the lounge room that was also a kitchen and dining room.

"I didn't order anything, did you?"

Amelia opened the door, expecting to see someone from the hotel. Seeing Finn standing there with a rose threw her off so much she couldn't speak. Sam saw her state and moved to the door, and upon seeing her there Finn's smile widened.

"Here," he handed Sam the rose. "For pushing you over before. I am really really sorry. It's Sam right?"

Sam nodded, turning to see Amelia trying to take in all of Finn's features.

"Did you guys, maybe, want to come in for a quick cup of tea?" Sam stepped out of the door way to let them in. "I mean, surely you must have cancelled plans to come and give me this rose, which you really shouldn't have. I mean, I love it, but you aren't going to miss anything important are you?"

Finn laughed, "You talk a lot don't you?"

Sam blushed. "Sometimes, yeah."

Amelia had shaken off her shock, and was now in the kitchen, trying to find where they kept the coffee cups.

"Please, take a seat," Sam mentioned to the small table that, luckily, had four chairs.

"Thanks," Jack said, and then turned towards the kitchen. "Would you like me to find a vase for your rose?"

Sam smiled. "I'd love it, thank you."

Jack nodded, and moved to the small kitchen area and began to search.

Sam turned to Finn, and realized that since the twins had walked in the door she hadn't been able to wipe the smile from her face.

_Maybe life is like a movie,_ she thought to herself sitting down next to Finn._ And maybe, just maybe, I can find love._


	4. Chapter Three

"So, you guys are Australian," Finn took a sip of his tea, and then nodded to Amelia. "This is delicious."

Amelia blushed. Sam had never seen her like this, it was definitely interesting.

"Yeah, we are. Is it really that obvious?" Sam asked, just trying to keep the conversation going. But, to her surprise, so far it hadn't been that hard. It was silly, but she felt as if she knew these two boys. As if they were almost friends.

Finn laughed. "Well, seeing as you're in England with Australian accents, then yes."

"I wish I had a British accent," Amelia said. "Everything just sounds so much cooler."

Jack looked across at her. "Whereas to us we love your accent. The grass is always greener on the other side huh?" He grinned cheekily.

"We've always wanted to go to Australia," Finn said, trying to steer the conversation back. "I guess now we have a logical reason."

Sam looked at him in confusion. "A logical reason?"

"To see you two!" Jack said, his eyes glued to Amelia. "Does that good to you guys?"

Amelia looked at Finn in shock. "Are you serious?!"

"We'd love it," Sam answered on behalf of both of them.

"Well then, it looks like some planning is in order," Jack stood, pushing his cup towards the center of the table. "And for that, we should probably get home."

Finn gave his brother a sad look, but then nodded. Turned to Sam, he pulled his phone from his pocket. "Do you know the phone number of your room?"

Sam shook her head. "But I can give you my mobile number? Or my email?"

"How about both?" Finn handed her his phone and she typed in her numbers, oblivious to Amelia's glaring gaze.

"Alright, we'll talk soon!" Finn put his phone back in pocket and smiled at her sadly. "Now do I get a hug?"

Sam nodded, and hugged him tightly. Turning to Jack, their hug was more half hearted. Amelia hugged both of them weakly, her brain buzzing.

"Bye!" Samantha called as they made their way out the door. As soon it was closed Amelia turned to her friend.

"Finn likes you!" She said, in a tone that was half excited half disappointed.

Sam raised an eye brow. "Yeah, no."

"Don't deny it, you were flirting with him too."

Sam's mouth gaped open. "I was not!"

"Oh come on, you were," Amelia grabbed the cups and took them over to the kitchen. She slammed them down, and then turned on her friend. "And you know I like Finn!"

"Amelia, nothing is going to happen between any of us. We live in Australia if you don't remember! And we've known them for what, an hour? Come on Amelia, be realistic. None of us are going to get the happy, fanfiction, movie ending. It doesn't work like that in real life!"

Amelia had tears bubbling in her eyes. "So that makes it ok to flirt with the guy that I have feelings for? I haven't felt like this before, Samantha, ever. And if Finn wasn't in love with you then maybe I could make it work. But now I have no chance." Storming to her room, she slammed the door shut.

Sam sat down on the couch, her body feeling numb. She wasn't crying, heck she didn't even feel upset. She just felt... numb.

"Finn can't like me," she muttered. "No, that's not possible."

The sound of her phone going off filled the room. Pulling it from her pocket, she saw an unknown number flash up on the screen with the message, _Hey Sam, it's Finn! Just checking this is the right number! Hopefully we can catch up soon :) Finn x_

It was then that the feelings of sadness hit her.

"I can't believe I thought for a second that this could work!" She said, raising her voice. She unlocked her phone, and began to type, tears blinding her vision.

_Sorry, _she typed, _you must have the wrong number._


	5. Chapter Four

Finn's heart dropped when his screen lit up with the message _Sorry, must have the wrong number._

Had Sam given him the wrong number on purpose? Or had it been a typo? He logged into his email, and typed in her address.

_Hey Sam, it's Finn,_

_It seems that you've given me the wrong mobile number. So it seems we'll have to communicate the old fashion way to start with! Hopefully you get this while you're still in London so we can catch up - I would really love to see you again! _

_Talk soon, Finn x_

Sam's phone buzzed, and she saw it was an email. She cursed inwardly, and opened the email to see it was from who she suspected it was. She put her phone down on her bed, and walked away from it. She didn't have the self control to stop herself from replying.

She slowly opened her door, and saw Amelia huddled on the couch, watching a movie on their temporary tv.

"What are you watching?" Sam said, moving cautiously to her best friend's side.

"Umm, the Bride Wars I think," Amelia smiled weakly. "It was on tv and seemed appropriate."

Sam smiled. "Yeah, it is a little."

There was silence, then both girls spoke at once. "Uh, I..."

"No, you go first," Amelia nodded.

"I just wanted to say that Finn texted me, but I told him it was the wrong number. So you don't need to worry about anything to do with him and me. Nothing is going to happen. I made sure of it."

Amelia stared at her friend, wide eyed. "You did that... for me?"

Sam sat down next to her friend, and pulled the blanket over self. "Of course. I will admit that I did flirt with Finn a little, and that I really like him, but you knew straight away that you wanted him so you get first pick."

Amelia's eyes watered. "Thank you." She hugged her friend tightly. "But I've changed my mind"

"What do you mean?" Sam sat back.

"It means that I saw how Finn looked at you. and how you looked at him. Now, of course, I'm always going to be a little jealous but I am not going to let that ruin what we have. Now, we may only have a few weeks here in London, but make the most of it, ok?"

Sam was shocked. "Amelia, I..."

"Don't talk," Amelia tapped her friend on the nose. "Now go get your phone and call the silly boy!"

Sam jumped up, and ran to her room. Amelia watched her with a smile, that turned to tears once Sam was out of sight.

"Why couldn't I have just taken her offer?" She muttered, curling up into a little ball and turning back to the tv.

Finn jumped to the sound of his phone ringing, wondering who would be calling right before dinner. He looked out the window at the setting sun as he answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Finn, it's Sam."

"Sam!" Finn beamed, and Jack sighed as he walked past his twin brothers bed room. "Did you get my email."

"Yeah," Finn could almost hear the smile on her lips as she spoke. "And your text. Would you believe me if I told you that I lied about me giving you the wrong number because my best friend has a thing for you?"

"Yes, I would."

"Ok good," Sam laughed softly for a second. "Because that's what happened. But she has given me her blessing now, so I guess that's why I'm calling."

Finn smiled a small smile. "You know I've never meet someone how talks so much."

"I do that when I'm nervous," Sam blushed on the other end of the phone.

"I like it."

Sam beamed. "I'm glad you do."

**Hey guys! I would just like to say another BIG thank you to all of my readers - I really do love you guys! Don't forget to comment if you liked it, or if you have any ideas for the next chapter! Thanks! xx - Greedybee**


	6. Chapter Five

Amelia could hear Sam on the phone from the lounge room, even though the tv was on full blare. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and shook her head. She'd never been this bad, this much of a roller coaster. She'd been so happy on the way here, and suddenly her best friend was ditching her for a boy and her emotions were spiralling out of control. And over a boy?! She managed to get herself onto her feet and moved to her room, grabbing out a small tattered box and popping a tablet into her mouth. She would not be a roller coaster. She would be happy for her friend, and then make the most of her time in London. _All by herself._

Sam eventually came out her room, a some hour later, beaming.

Amelia was at the stove, cooking.

"That smells delicious!" Sam walked over to her friend, and saw the slight red around her eyes. "Have you been crying?"

Amelia shook her head. "The onions," she said, smiling.

Sam frowned. Holding open her arms, she stepped forward and hugged Amelia close. Amelia sunk into the embrace, and let the feeling sink in.

"Now," Sam let go slowly, and walked around the bench to sit down. "Are we still going to Big Ben tomorrow?"

Amelia froze slightly, and then turned around. "Aren't you going to see Finn?"

Sam gave her friend a slightly hurt look. "Of course not! I wouldn't do that to you, you should know that by now! We have plans, and if I do see Finn I'll fit it around us."

Amelia smiled, and tears threatened to break free of her eyes. "Well then yes, we are still going."

"Good," Sam nodded. "Now, I'll get the table ready."

She stepped into the kitchen, and noticed the tears rimming Amelia's eyes. "Hey, Melia, are you ok?"

Amelia opened her mouth to give the usual reply, but then stopped. She closed her eyes for a second, and then took a deep breath. "Um, not really."

Sam stopped, and looked her friend in the eye. "What's wrong?"

"My depression," Amelia choked out. "It's getting worse, slowly. Those last few months just built up so much pressure, and that caused anxiety and all of these other complications."

She had slowly began to sink to the floor, and Sam reached down and held her close. "Why didn't you tell me? We could have put off this trip."

"No! This trip has helped, and I haven't needed to use my medication for weeks which is amazing," Amelia blinked away a stream of tears. "That was, until I realised Finn had fallen for you. And I mean, he looked at you like he was in love Sam."

Sam felt tears streaming down her own face. "Amelia, I..."

Suddenly the sharp sound of someone knocking on the door caused them both to jump up, and whip away their tears.

"House call!" A voice called, and then added, "We have dinner!"

"Come on in," Sam called, smiling, and Finn and Jack walked through the door. Jack instantly noticed the sadness etched across Amelia's face and rushed over to her, and looked down on her.

"Hi," she sniffed, and Jack smiled weakly. "Hi."

He then hugged her, and Sam and Finn watched as Amelia's arms slowly came around and hugged him back. Though, to her it was just a friendly hug. But to Jack, it meant a whole lot more.

"Here," Finn handed Sam a steaming container of rice and chicken.

"Thank you," Sam blushed, placing it down on the table. "This looks amazing since our dinner seems to be smoking."

She laughed as she looked towards the kitchen, and the smoking dish. Jack was sitting at the bench now, and Amelia was walking towards her room, shoulders hunched.

Finn looked at her, and noticed her tears. "Oh Sam," and he did what Jack had done, and hugged her close. But this time, it was a hug between two people who were on the verge love. It seemed impossible, but somehow it was true.

Amelia came back from her room, and the rest of the night was spent siting together, eating, drinking, and laughing, all while holding back tears.

**Hello there my lovely readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was a little dark. I just felt like I wanted to address this topic, and to keep true to the fact that I'm trying to make this fanfic different to other, make it relatable to real life. (Feel free to comment why you did or didn't like me covering this topic, and if you thought I gave it justice. I would love to hear from anyone and everyone.) Don't forget to favourite! Talk soon lovelies! - Greedybee xx (Do you like the direction of this story? Comment !) **


	7. Chapter Six

Samantha woke up, and looked over to squint at the alarm clock. Her vision cleared, and she saw the time.

She jumped up in a panic, and jogged on the spot.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late," she muttered. It was the girls fourth day in London, and they'd agreed before they'd boarded the plane that every four days they'd have a free day, a day where they could explore on their own, so that they didn't get too sick of each others company and that they could have experiences that were not exactly the same. It might have seemed silly to some, but they both liked the idea. Amelia's mood had lifted since that one break down, and she was almost completely over Finn.

Sam began shuffling through her bags for a presentable outfit. As you would've guessed, Sam had the whole day planned out to spend with Finn. But that also meant she was extremely, extremely nervous.

There was a knock at the door, and Amelia walked in, and laughed at the sight of Sam running around her room in a hectic mess, the bun on top of her head coming undone.

"Relax," Amelia hugged her friend close. "Finn will be happy to see you, no matter how you look."

Sam hugged her friend back tightly. This was the Amelia she loved seeing. "Doesn't mean I'm not freaking out."

Amelia sighed, still smiling. "Well, it's cold out, so where your red coat, jeans, a scarf and ta da, a gorgeous outfit."

Sam nodded. "That could work."

Amelia smirked. "It's a gift."

Sam gave her friend a small shove. "No need to rub it in. Now, you should probably go and get ready too."

Amelia gave her friend a confused look. "Why?"

Sam grinned knowingly. "You'll see. Just, take my word for it ok?"

Amelia gave her friend a confused look before making her way to her room. "What are you up to Sam?"

Sam laughed almost devilishly. "Nothing, cross my heart."

"And hope to die," Amelia finished, and then closed her door.

Sam got dressed into the outfit Amelia had chosen, slipping on some back ankle boots and fixing up her hair. Looking in the mirror, she was happy as she could be while the butterflies went crazy in her stomach.

Walking out, she spun around to show Amelia her outfit. "Good?"

Amelia nodded, taking a bite of the apple in her hand. "Perfect."

Sam sighed inwardly with relief. Sitting down and grabbing an apple in her hand, she threw it up and down a few times, and then stared at it. After a few seconds she looked up at Amelia's amused face. "I can't eat. I think I'm dying."

Amelia tried to cover her mouth, but the laugh escaped before she could and apple went flying everywhere. Sam cracked up laughing, and the two girls had to hold their stomachs to try and calm the waves of laughter that kept on hitting them.

Sam wiped away the tears of joy gathering in her eyes. "I should probably get going," she stood slowly, and grabbed her hand bag.

"Isn't Finn picking you up?" Amelia asked.

"I'm meeting him down stairs," Sam said, and then blew a kiss to her friend. "Have a good day Melia."

"I plan on watching movies all day, so it will be."

Sam smirked. "Yeah, enjoy that."

She closed the door behind her, and made her way down to the front desk, her hand shaking. She rounded the corner, and saw Finn waiting at the large glass doors that lead to the real world. His face lit up when he saw her, and as she came closer he moved his hands from behind his back to bring forth a red rose. Sam covered her hand with her mouth, and her eyes watered.

"Hey there gorgeous," Finn said, and handed her the rose.

"Thank you so much," Sam gazed down at the rose with tears welling in her eyes.

"Don't cry!" Finn said, and then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Come on, it's time I gave you a tour."

By the time 3 o'clock swung around Finn had shown Sam all of the little corner shops, all of the little ally ways, all of his favourite nooks and secret places. Sam's eyes had stayed wide open in wonder and amazement the whole time. Everything was just so beautiful.

They stopped in a small coffee shop, and Sam collapsed into the chair.

"My legs," she said, rubbing them.

Finn laughed, and then ordered them both a hot chocolate and a muffin.

"So, what did you like best?" Finn asked, looking into Sam's eyes.

Sam looked at him, before blushing and staring at the table. "I can't decide!"

"I know, it's a tough question. Why don't you ask me what I liked best?"

"Ok," Sam straightened. "What did you like best?"

Find grinned cheekily, his cheeks glowing a soft red. "Spending the day with you."

Sam's heart stopped for a second. She pulled the rose from her bag and placed it on the table, tattered but still beautiful. "That has to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Ever."

She reached forward, and grabbed his hand in hers. Where that movement of brave came from, she wasn't sure. She just knew that she wouldn't regret it.

"Come on," Finn pulled her up.

"But, the food," Sam said.

"Don't worry about that," Finn pulled her through the door, and then stopped. Sam looked up, and saw it was snowing. Not heavily, but enough to leave snowflakes in her hair.

"Finn, what..." Sam began, but she was cut off. She closed her eyes as Finn's lips hit hers, and she then realised now why he had brought her out here.

Finn pulled away, and looked into her eyes, and they both laughed before hugging each other tightly.

_This part, _Sam thought to herself. _This was my favourite part._


	8. Chapter Seven

Amelia finally sat on couch, blanket ready, chocolate open, movies pilled up next to the tv and pj's still on. She sighed with happiness as she laid down, and played the movie. Reaching for the chocolate, there was a knock at the door.

"What did Sam forget now?" She muttered, and walked to the door, the blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

She opened the door, and didn't even get to have a good glance at the face standing before her when a whole bunch of people bustled into her hotel room.

Suddenly Jack's face was looming before hers. "Surprise!"

Amelia looked around, and tried flattening her unbrushed hair. They were all here. All of them. Casper, Marcus, Sam, Zoella and... Her heart stopped.

"Amelia, this is Alfie."

Alfie held out his hand, and Amelia shook it while trying to still keep the blanket on her shoulders.

She finally managed to draw her eyes away, her heart fluttering and the butterflies throwing a party in her stomach. Finn was now no existent in her mind.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well we're meant to be here to take you out and give you a tour of London's finest," Jack looked over to the couch where Sam and Marcus had made themselves very comfortable, and had already devoured half of the chocolate.

"Well, I'll go and get dressed then," Amelia was in shock. Zoella pipped up then, saying, "Can I help you choose your outfit?"

Amelia nodded dumbly. "Sure," she tried to smile, and managed a small one. "I'd love that."

Zoella reached forwards and grabbed Amelia's hand, and took her to her room.

They emerged fifteen minutes later, dressed and ready. Between the two of them, they dragged all of the male attention in the room to where they were standing.

"Alright!" Jack clapped. "Lets go touring!"

"So, Amelia?" Alfie jogged forwards to walk beside her, as the group moved down a small pebble pathway. "You're from Australia?"

Amelia's throat closed up at the closeness, and she nodded. She'd somehow managed to avoid him all day, but now it was nearing time to stop and have a coffee. _Maybe he wanted to make sure he got a seat next to me? Don't be silly_, Amelia shook her head._ Of course he wouldn't be._

"I've always wanted to go to Australia," he said, placing his hands in his pockets.

"That's what Jack and Finn said," she said, her voice quiet but loud enough for Alfie to hear.

"We should all go together, and then meet up with you and make a video," Sam smiled, his eyes tilting in the corners. "They'd definitely love you on YouTube."

Suddenly they both ran into Jack and Marcus who had been walking in front of them.

"Look," Jack pointed down the side street, and they all stopped and saw Sam and Finn, hugging each other tightly in the light falling snow. Jack wolf whistled, and they both turned, and then began to wave madly.

"Are you two love birds going for coffee?" Zoella called.

"We're just about to!" Finn called back, and then Sam added, "We've already ordered. Come on down, we can eat together!"

They made their way down, and they managed to fill the whole shop with their one group.

"So, how was your day?" Sam asked Amelia, who had managed to get a seat between her best friend and Alfie.

"Amazing," Amelia rolled her eyes, but then her voice dropped. "Thank you."

Sam wrapped one arm around her friends shoulders and squeezed her tight. "Well, we have to make the most of this opportunity don't we? We're living a movie life here Amelia, let's take full advantage of it."

Amelia looked at her friend, and saw this new glint her eye. She smiled knowingly. Finn was good for her, now if only she could find someone to give her eyes that glint.

"Do you like hot chocolate?" Amelia heard a voice next to her, and saw Alfie looking at her, expecting an answer.

"Love the stuff, but it's not right unless it has enough marshmallows to make it spill over the edges," Amelia answered. "What about you?"

Alfie smiled a giant grin. "Exactly the same."

Amelia's heart jumped. Maybe Alfie could give her eyes that glint. But she only had 10 more days here, so she needed to decide right now.

"Well then, we should make a date to just sit around and drink hot chocolate all day," Amelia said.

"Sounds perfect."

And there it was. The start of a glint.


	9. Chapter Eight

The girls now only had six days left, and today was their day off. They had been to the London eye, gone again down all the small side streets and eaten a truck load of delicious english food. It was a dream.

Both girls woke early, and were in the kitchen eating breakfast two hours earlier than their normal 10am wake up routine.

"So where are you going today?" Sam looked up from her bowl of cereal, and dragged her attention away from her phone, and the super sweet messages Finn had been sending her.

"I'm meeting up with Alfie for hot chocolate," she replied, also glancing at her phone, butterflies breaking from their cocoons at the sight of her conversations with Alife. She was so nervous about seeing him in person for the first time alone.

"That sounds fun," Sam smirked.

Amelia looked up at her friend, and raised an eye brow. "Dude, we have six days left."

"Exactly, six days," Sam thought for a moment. "Why don't we have a few days off from this whole tourist thing? How about three, three days? Then we can both relax, and actually build some bonds."

"Are you saying you haven't already got yourself a bond?" Amelia grinned cheekily, taking a bite of her toast.

"No, but I'm saying that it won't hurt for you to gain some," Sam finished her juice with a final gulp. "So, what do you say? Three days of no traveling. We can sleep here, or sleep somewhere else. No pressure."

Amelia nodded. "Sounds good."

Sam grinned, and went straight to her phone to tell Finn the news. "What time are you meeting Alfie?"

"Um, well," Amelia went to reply when there was a knock at the door. She smiled sheepishly. "Now."

She stood up from the table, and placed her dishes in the sink before grabbing her phone and bag, hugging Sam's shoulders and skipping to the door. Opening it, her stomach seemed to swallow it's self.

"Hi," Alfie said, grinning.

"Hi," Amelia said.

"How's it going Alife?" Sam called out, breaking the silence.

"Good," Alfie replied, and then held out his arm to Amelia. "Shall we go?"

Amelia took his arm, and smiled. "Lead the way."

They closed the door behind them, and all Sam could do was chuckle.

Finishing her cereal, she got up and moved to the mirror. Double checking her appearance, and being as pleased as she could be, she grabbed her bag, slung it over her shoulder and moved to the door. Making sure she could feel her keys, she locked the door and slammed the door behind her.

Finn was waiting down stairs exactly like he had been last time, and Sam couldn't help a smile erupting across her face at the memories.

"Hey there beautiful," Finn grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. Sam hugged him to her chest, and then looked up at his face, her eyes focusing on his lips.

"Do I get a kiss?" She asked bravely, and Finn chuckled, touching his lips softly with hers. Before she lost her self control, Sam pulled away, the kiss becoming too passionate for a hotel lobby, and almost too much for her to handle at this hour in the morning.

Finn grabbed her hand, and squeezed it tightly. "So, what do we have planned for today?"

"Talking," Sam said, and then glanced around, spotting a small chocolate shop. "And eating, lots of eating."

She began to pull him in the direction of the small, red shop and Finn laughed, a hearty laugh that made her heart do a small flip. "Sounds perfect."

They reached the shop, and where about to walk in noisily when Sam spotted a familiar face in the glass. Pulling back quickly, she peered into the glass again and grinned knowingly.

"Sam..." Finn raised an eye brow.

Turning away, Sam hugged Finn's arm, and they began to walk. "Did you know Alfie and Amelia are going out on a date? Today?"

Finn seemed a bit too a taken back for Sam's liking. "No, I didn't."

"Well, they were in there. I thought maybe we should leave them alone," Sam stopped, and looked up at Finn's handsome face as it curved into a worried look. "What's the matter?"

"Sam," Finn looked at her with sad eyes. "Alfie... Alfie has a girlfriend."

Sam's mouth gaped open. "What?!"

She turned back, the chocolate shop a fair way away now, around two corners and a quick few blocks.

"I have to tell her!"

"Maybe she knows, maybe she thought it was just a friendly get together," Finn grabbed Sam's arm. "Gorgeous, you can't do anything now. Just let it play out."

Sam's heart broke, but she knew Finn was right. "Hopefully she knew, I don't want a heart broken Amelia. Not again."

"Again?"

Sam nodded, but spoke no more.

Finn kissed the top of her head, and held her close to him. Continuing to walk, they shared a silence that was not uncomfortable. No, it was understanding. And full of a sprouting love.


	10. Chapter Nine

Amelia sat down across from Alife, and grabbed a menu. "This was a good choice," she said, glancing over the top of her menu to see Alfie looking at her. Blushing, she looked down.

"Well, I knew you liked over flowing hot chocolate, so I assumed you'd be a chocolate lover of all sorts," Alfie grinned.

"You were right," Amelia drooled at the menu in front of her. "This all sounds so delcious."

"It is, so you can't really go wrong."

"But what do I choose?!"

Alfie laughed, and Amelia wished she could hear the sound of it whenever she wished. It made her smile. Suddenly, something near the window caught her eye, and she saw as Sam's face appeared and then disappeared from view. Laughing quietly, she turned back to Alfie, who was also trying to choose what to eat.

"So," Amelia brushed some hair behind her ear, "What are you going to choose?"

Alfie licked his lips, "I normally get the fondue with the fruit, and for some reason nothing else seems right," he grinned up at her.

"Well," Amelia closed her menu. "Double the order and we can share." She smiled, and her cheeks lit up when he laughed, saying, "Sounds like a great plan."

The gave their order to the waitress, along with two hot chocolates.

"How long have you known Samantha?" Alfie asked her.

"I've known her for..." Amelia counted inside her head, "Fifteen years. Though it feels like I've known her forever."

Alfie laughed quietly. "That must be nice, having known someone for so long and being such good friends."

"Don't you have any childhood friends?" Amelia asked, sadness making her frown.

"No, not really," Alfie saw the sad look in her eyes. "But it's no matter, I have some amazing mates."

Amelia smiled sadly. "Ok, as long as you're sure. Well, how long have you known the boys?"

Alfie laughed. "Which ones?"

"All of them," Amelia kicked him lightly under the table. "Just go through the list in your head and mark them off."

The conversation then flowed easily, both of the people sitting at the table unable to wipe the smiles from their faces.

Then, in what seemed like minutes, the waitress appeared with a large red bowl sitting on a stand, underneath which was a small candle and flame. She also placed down a platter of fruits: strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, even pineapple.

"Looks delicious!" Amelia reached for the small, two picked fork that had been given to her and dipped a strawberry into the chocolate and took a bite. Her eyes lit up and Alfie smiled a small, subtle smile. Though he couldn't have been happier.

Amelia held a hand under the dropping chocolate strawberry and she proclaimed, "This is delicious!"

Alfie dipped a few blue berries into the hot, melted chocolate and closed his eyes to savior the flavor, and the moment its self.

"So," Amelia dragged herself away from the chocolate for a few seconds. "I just need to know, right now... What is this?"

Alfie looked at her, confused.

"This, us! Is it a date, or a friendly get together?"

Alfie had to take a second to process her bluntness. "Of course this is a date!" He reached across the table and grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers. Amelia looked up at him.

"So there is no girlfriend?"

Alfie shook his head. "Not anymore."

Amelia loosened her grip on his hand. "How recent was the break up?"

Alfie gave her a pained look. "Amelia, please, it doesn't matter..."

She pulled her hand back. "How long ago?"

Alfie sighed. "Two days ago."

Amelia's mouth gaped open, and then she pushed back her chair and stood up. "I am not being your rebound!"

Alfie tried to reach for her. "You're not I swear! Amelia, come back!"

But she wouldn't. Not now. Reaching for her phone, she went through her contacts to find the third part of her and Sam's tight nit trio's number.

"Hey babe, how is it?" A young girl's voice rang through the phone, her accent somewhere between Australian and American.

Amelia sniffed. "It's going horribly Jay."

"Talk to me, I'll stay on the phone as long as you need."

**Hello there my amazing readers! Just another quick thank you note to say you guys make my day! anyway, I hope you all have a fantastic day xx**


	11. Chapter Ten

Sam's phone buzzed, and she looked down to see it was Amelia. Her heart dropped, hoping that nothing was wrong. As soon as she heard sobbing, her fears were confirmed. She let go of Finn's hand, and moved to the side. "Melia, what's the matter?"

Amelia sniffed. "I've already called Jay," she said, and Sam's heart dropped beneath the ground. She never called Jay unless she was really sad. "Alfie was using me as a rebound."

"Oh, darling, I don't think he'd do that..." Sam said, but then Amelia's voice screamed through the phone. "He broke up with his girlfriend TWO DAYS AGO."

Sam was silent, and Finn made his way, seeing the pale look on her face. He grabbed her free hand, and squeezed her fingers tightly.

"I'm coming home right now, hang tight," Sam said, and then changed her wording. "Just wait in your room for me, ok? Call Jay back right after this?"

There was some mumbling, and then Sam hung up. "We've got to get back to our hotel."

Finn nodded, and didn't even question her. Soon they were walking down the street to their hotel, and Finn finally asked, "What happened?"

"Alfie told Amelia that he broke up with his last girlfriend two days ago."

Finn gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorr..."

"No, don't be sorry, you told me to warn her," Sam said, shaking her head. "I should have gone in their, I should have done something. Now the rest of her trip will be ruined if anyone even mentions him."

Sam began to walk into the hotel lobby, but Finn stopped. "I'm going to go and find Alfie."

Sam nodded, and then stood there for a silent second before running back to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, giving him a tight hug.

He kissed her neck, and then her lips. "Go and be a best friend," he muttered, his lips on the top of her head.

"You too," she said, and then took a step back slowly, her blooding pumping too fast around her body where Finn had kissed her neck. "Call me?"

Finn nodded, and smiled. "I promise."

Sam smiled, and ran inside. Finn put his hands inside his pockets, and looked up at the sky. "Oh boy," he muttered, and ran a hand through his hair. "I love her."

Samantha raced up the stairs, and flung open the door. Running to Amelia's room, she saw her best friend slumped in a heap on her bed, and ran over. Holding her tight, she began to whisper soothingly.

"Shh," she said, and ran her hand over Amelia's hair. "It's ok. It'll be ok."

Amelia sat up, and whipped her eyes, spreading mascara all over her cheeks. "Sam, you can't be here. Three days off, remember? Go, stay at Finn's house. I'll be ok..."

"No, you need me," Sam stood up, and began to generally clean her room.

"Sam, stop," Amelia went to get up, but Sam glared her down.

"If you want me to actually go and spend a few nights with Finn, you will let me make sure you'll be safe."

Amelia nodded.

"Which means I'm going to clean, make sure we have enough food, and then call on Jack to come and check on you tomorrow."

Amelia opened her mouth to speak, but stopped. "Ok."

Sam nodded, smiled, and then began to tick of the things on her mental list. She didn't call Jack, however, thinking that maybe asking him in person would be better.

"Now," Sam was standing at the door, overnight bag packed, house clean and fully stocked of food. "If Alfie calls you, pick up. If you hear someone knock on the door, look through this little glass thingy before answering. Eat lots of ice cream."

Amelia rolled her eyes, and whipped her nose. "Yes mum."

Sam hugged her friend tightly. "I just want to make sure you take care of yourself, ok?"

Amelia nodded.

"Alright, I'll be back tomorrow or the day after, and I'll call you," Sam hugged her friend one more time. "Promise me you'll answer Alfie's calls?"

Amelia sighed. "I promise."

Sam nodded, content. "Alright, love you bub."

"Love you too."

Sam closed the door, and Amelia turned to look around the clean, empty hotel room. She took a deep breath, and walked to the kitchen. "Pink cupcakes?" She asked herself out load. Nodding, she began to grab out a bowl. "Sounds good."

As Sam walked out the Lobby doors, she saw Finn standing there with Alfie. Alfie's face was tear stained, and Samantha wanted to give him a big bear hug. Walking over, they slowed their conversation.

"Sam..." Alfie began, but Sam held up her hand. "It's ok, I know you wouldn't hurt Amelia on purpose."

Alfie smiled weakly, and then Sam hugged him.

Finn turned to Sam. "Alfie was thinking of going up and apologizing. Thoughts?"

Sam grabbed Finn's hand, intertwined his fingers with hands, and looked at Alfie. "Well, you'd need a gift. Chocolate, flowers, a movie, something sweet. Then, wait another half hour after this. Then, make your way up. And if she get mildly violent, just hold her, then she'll probably start to cry. Hug her tightly, tell her the absolute truth, and you have yourself a movie watching partner for tonight. Got it?"

Alfie nodded.

"Now, if you hurt her again, then I won't be so lenient," Sam smiled a little. "She is my best friend, ok?"

Alfie nodded, and patted Finn on the shoulder. "Talk later, ok mate?"

"Alright," Finn nodded, and they shared what Sam called a _man hug. _She giggled, and then Alfie walked off.

"Come on gorgeous," Finn tickled the palm of Sam's hand, and she tried to pull her hand away, beaming, but he wouldn't let her go. "Time to go home."

Sam nodded, and lent against Finn's shoulders. She felt better now, knowing that someone would be with Amelia until Jack could get there tomorrow, if he agreed. Hopefully he did. She had a gut feeling he would.

**Enjoying the story? Don't forget to comment; it would mean so much to me! xx Greedybee**


	12. Chapter Eleven

Amelia had just pulled her cupcakes from the oven when there was a knock on the door. Her first thought was that it was Jack, but then she remember that he wasn't coming till tomorrow. Walking to the door, and dusting her hands on her apron as she went, the last thing she expected was Alfie. Though that's who she saw when she opened the door.

Her face must have been half shock, half hatred, because the first thing Alfie did was smile sheepishly, wipe the corner of his eye and say, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have told you like that. Will you forgive me?"

Amelia was about to shut the door when Alfie held out the bunch of sunflowers he'd had behind his back, along with the movie "It's Complicated."

"May I come in?" He asked, and Amelia bit her lip in thought. Taking the roses she nodded, and Alfie beamed, and walked inside. Seeing the cupcakes, he placed down the movie and turned around.

"Baking are we?"

Amelia nodded.

"Anything I can help with?"

Amelia looked around, and placed down the flowers.

"Actually, yeah," she waved him over to her side of the bench. "Can you pour this icing sugar into the bowl?"

Alfie nodded, and began to work. Side by side, Amelia kept on glancing at him side ways. Maybe he really was sorry. Maybe.

As they began to ice the cupcakes, Amelia bought out the sprinkles and Alfie's face took on a wicked grin. Picking up a pinch of sprinkles, he threw them at Amelia. He was hoping that it would the ice, and not make her mad. For a second, he thought he'd blown it. But then she smiled back, and took a pinch herself, throwing so they fell down his top.

"Oh," he said, grabbing a handful, which nearly emptied the bowl. She tried to run, but he hooked his arm around her waist and sprinkled the sprinkles all over her.

Squirming, she managed to get away, grabbing the bowl which held the rest of the sprinkles.

"You better watch out," she teased, and then Alfie raised an eye brow.

"I better watch out?"

Amelia nodded, sprinkles falling off her every move she made.

Amelia then ran forwards, and emptied the bowl onto Alfie's head.

Alfie grabbed her, and tickled her stomach until he had her nearly falling to the ground.

He stopped tickling her, and let her put down the bowl. Still holding her by the waist, he spun her around so she looked up at him.

He brushed some sprinkles from her shoulder.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked softly.

Amelia nodded, and bit her lip again. "Yes."

Alfie's face lit up, and Amelia leant on his chest, and listened to his heart beat.

"Our cupcakes won't have sprinkles now."

Alfie laughed softly, and she looked up at him. "They'll taste just fine."

Amelia nodded, "Mmm."

Alfie looked down at her, and looked into her eyes.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes," Amelia took a deep breath. "I'm just thinking whether I should kiss you or not."

Alfie's checks glowed, "Do you want my opinion?"

Amelia nodded, and moved her arms from his back to behind his neck.

"I think you should."

And so she did. Their lips met, and as soon as she pulled away she wanted to kiss him again.

"Wow," Alfie grabbed her hands and entertained his fingers with hers.

Amelia smiled, and her eyes began to glint. Just like Sam's. She felt happy.

"Want to watch that movie?" She asked.

"Only if you let me eat on of these cupcakes?" Alfie asked. "Minus the pink sprinkles."

"Of course," Amelia didn't want to leave his side.

Once Alfie had chosen his cupcake, they sat down together and turned on the tv.

Amelia curled up beside him, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to stay tonight?" Amelia asked.

Alfie didn't speak, and then he whispered. "Of course."

Hello there my fans! This story now has over 1000 reads! :D THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love you guys ! xxx A few more chapters now and then the girls go back to Australia... Any ideas on what's going to happen? And how are we liking this new development?

Thanks again guys! xx


	13. Chapter Tweleve

Finn lead Sam up the front door of the apartment that he shared with Jack.

"So this is where you guys live?" Sam grinned cheekily. "It's nice."

"It's also new," Finn turned the door handle and let Sam walk past him. "So it hasn't been too decorated yet."

"Too decorated?" Sam placed down her bags. "Great grammar."

Finn poked his tongue out at her, and then walked over to Sam and touched his nose to hers.

Sam smiled shyly, and then looked up at him.

Suddenly there was a cough, and they pulled apart to see Jack standing in the door way.

"Oh, Jack!" Sam jogged the few meters to where he stood in the kitchen doorway. "Can you do me favor?"

Jack wrapped an arm around her, and sighed, "For Finn's girl, of course I can."

Finn laughed, with a hint of nervousness.

"I need you to go and visit Amelia tomorrow morning for me!"

Jack gave her a confused look.

"Please?" Sam batted her eye lashes, and then moved to lean against Finn.

Finn looked at Jack.

"I'll go and see her at 10 tomorrow morning," Jack spun on his heels, and then headed to the door. "I'll be back sometime late."

"Bye!" Sam called, and laughed with relief as she fell into Finn's arms.

"So how many days till you go home?"

Sam thought for a moment. "Hmm... Four. Though today is nearly over, so three."

"How long do I get to have you all to myself?" Finn hugged her from behind and kissed her head.

"Well, tomorrow and the day after. Then I need to get home, pack, do one last round and I'm going home."

Finn pouted. "That's too soon."

Sam kissed his shoulder. "I know, I know. But you'll come and visit me right?"

Finn nodded, hugging her close. "Of course. Me and Jack will come and visit you and Amelia as soon as we can."

"With Alfie?"

Finn laughed softly. "With everyone."

"Good," Sam rested her head on his shoulder, "I'll be counting down the minutes."

"Do you really have to go?"

Sam sighed. "I wish I didn't, but yes."

"Well then, we'll have to make this the most memorable last three days."

"Sounds good to me."

Finn leaned and down and kissed her softly, and then grabbed her hand, his eyes clouded with a mixture of lust and love. "Let's go and get some dinner."

They settled for Italian, and while sitting at the table eating their pasta, Sam asked, "Does this whole situation seem kind of surreal to you?"

Finn looked up at her. "Surreal, a little," he grinned, his cheeks glowing, "Of course I never dreamed to meet a gorgeous Australian tourist and ..." He stopped.

"And what?"

Finn opened his mouth, and no sound came out. Then he tried again. "And fall in love with her."

There it was. The stomach crushing, breath taking moment. It hadn't even been two weeks. _Two weeks. _And yet Sam, in all her intelligence and common sense, replied, "I didn't expect to fall in love either."

Finn's eye lit up, and Sam stared down at her bowl. it was true though. She did love him. Her brain did circles as it tried to process this new information that her heart was telling her. It was illogical. It was stupid. But it was true.

Dinner ended, and it was time to head back to the apartment. Every movement seemed to have a new air, a new light. They were in love. Their lives were on a high.

Opening the door, Finn lead Sam inside. Looking at the clock, he turned to her. "Time to go to bed?"

She nodded. Finn moved off, and Sam grabbed her bag and moved to the bathroom. She changed into her pyjamas; Checked pants with a plain grey tee shirt, and then brushed her teeth.

She moved slowly to Finn's room, and placed the bag down as quietly as she could. She assumed that she would be sleeping beside him. She hoped so.

"Climb in," Finn muttered in the darkness, and she crawled under the blankets of his double bed. Snuggling up close to him, she laid her head on his chest and hugged him weakly.

The sound of the door slamming open and slamming closed echoed through the house.

"Jack," Finn muttered, half asleep.

Sam nodded. She looked up at him, and could just make out his face in the darkness. Kissing his shoulder she whispered, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight gorgeous," Finn held his breath. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Hey there guys! Sorry that this chapter is as short as it is; I just has to set up my bases for the next coming chapters with Sam and Finn, and Amelia and Alfie and Jack! Thanks for reading, I love you guys!

(And I haven't forgotten about you Jay, as soon as they move back to Australia you'll be in every chapter ;) ok?)

xx Greedybee


	14. Chapter Thirteen

The arm on Jack's watch hit 10 just as he reached the door of Amelia and Sam's temporary home in the middle of London. He ran a nervous hand through his hair, and breathed deeply. Knocking twice, he waited, but no one came to the door. An avalanche of thoughts came rushing into his mind, and Jack knocked again. Nothing. Testing the door handle, it found it to be open, so he let himself in.

"Amelia!" He called, and listened as the sound of shuffling came from the room he assumed was hers. Suddenly the door was flung open, and Amelia was in the door way, her hair messy and her clothes looking like they'd just been thrown on.

"Jack?" She took a deep breath and centred herself. "What's going on?"

"I'm just here to check that you're ok," Jack began to walk towards her, glancing around. His eyes fell on the cupcakes and he raised an eye brow. "Been baking have we?"

Amelia laughed weakly. "Yeah."

Jack was now half a metre in front of her, and he peered into her room to see her bed, and something caught his eye. Frozen, he tried to process what he was seeing, but he couldn't believe it.

"Jack?" Amelia's smile faded from her face as she saw his eyes freeze on her bed.

"Who is that?"

Amelia swallowed as Jack's eyes found hers. "Amelia?"

The figure stirred, and Jack saw a flash of black hair and then a face. He stumbled back a few steps, and shook his head.

"Jack, hold up," Amelia reached for him but Jack moved from her touch as if it were poison.

"Alfie?!" He said, his heart feeling like it might implode. "When did this happen?"

He stormed to the door, and Amelia ran after him. "Jack, wait..."

"You never once thought about me like that, did?" Jack turned on her. "You were always dreaming about someone else. Well, I'm happy for you, your dream came true. I'm sure you and Alfie will be very happy together."

Suddenly Alfie was there in Amelia's bedroom door, and the sight of him made Jack feel sick.

"Good bye," he said, slamming the door and jogging down the hall, through the lobby and out into the snow. The cold hit him like a wall, and he looked around, lost. How could he have been so stupid? Of course he didn't have a chance. Why had Sam sent him there? Had she known? Walking towards his apartment, Jack wanted an explanation.

Sam rolled over, and then smiled and the arm around her waist pulled her back.

"Good morning," she rolled back around to kiss Finn on the nose, and then snuggle back against his chest.

"Good morning," Finn's arms tightened and held her close. The sound of him breathing was increasingly becoming one of Sam's favourite things, and she was just about to close her eyes when the bedroom door was flung open, blinding her.

When her vision cleared she was Jack standing there before he crouched down on the ground, breathing uneven.

"Jack, is everything ok?" Sam sat up, and Jack shook his head.

"Amelia had company," he said slowly, "and they didn't just watch movies all night."

Finn sat up now. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"But Amelia wouldn't do that, she's not like that, she..."

"Even if it was Alfie?" Jack's voice was slick with loathing. He turned to leave when Finn called to him, "Jack, wait..."

Jack's shoulders slumped, but he didn't reply. Closing the door, he left Sam and Finn extremely confused.

"Come on," Finn lay back down, and tugged on Sam's sleeve. "We can worry about it when we get up."

Sam nodded, and laid her head against his chest. But she was dazed. What had Amelia done?

_Hello there my lovely followers and readers! Firstly 2000 READS?! You guys are crazy! Thank you SO much, I never imagined I get this far! Secondly, what are we thinking of this new information? Are we a fan of Amelia and Alfie, or do we wish she'd end up with Jack?! Don't forget to comment! THANK YOU again! xxx _


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Sam couldn't go back to sleep, her mind was whirling and the thought of sleep now seemed silly. There were matters that must be dealt with.

"Sam," Finn tried to grab her arm when she sat up but she moved away.

"I have to go and help Amelia and Jack and whoever is involved sort this out. I want to remember this trip fondly."

As soon as the words left her mouth she could see the sting of them reflecting on Finn's face.

"Finn, I..."

"No, it's ok," Finn rolled over, stood up and stretched. "You're right. Let's go and fix this mess."

Sam smiled, and she crawled across the bed and then stood up, and then hugged Finn close, with not much difference between their heights even with her current advantage. She breathed deeply, and let his warm soak into her skin, along with his smell and his comfort.

"I don't want to go to home," Sam whispered. "But I have to."

Finn rested his head on her chest, and tightened his grip around her waist. "Do you really?"

Sam pulled back and his him lightly on the arm. "Yes, I do."

Finn's eyes widened and her gave her his best puppy dog face.

"Don't give me that look," Sam said, moving back over the bed and grabbing her bag. "You know I can't."

She looked away then, so he wouldn't see how hard it was for her not to run into his arms, promising to stay. But she was logical, she would go home, go to uni, she would...

"Are you ok?" Finn touched her shoulder, and Sam blinked away the tears that had begun to form as she faced him.

"Yeah," she held her bag in front of her chest. "I just... I'm worried about Amelia, that's all."

Finn smiled sadly. "One day you're not going to be able to be there for her you know."

Sam's smile dropped. "I know that." She hurried away to the bathroom and shut the door, locking it. She lent back against the door and dropped her bag.

"I know," she whispered. "I know."

"What just happened?" Alfie came over and stood beside Ameia, his hair messy, clothes hanging off him from sleep.

Amelia turned to him, her face showing anything but happiness at the current situation. "Why did you move? Why did you even sit up?!"

Alfie blinked, taken back. "I didn't know it was going to be Jack! And firstly, it shouldn't matter anyway."

Amelia looked at the floor, and her shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry."

Alfie brought her close to him. "It's okay. It's not your fault you're so wonderful that Jack couldn't help but fall for you."

Amelia smiled weakly. "I just... hate hurting people."

"Unfortunately, that's something no one can avoid," Alfie kissed the top of her head.

"We have to find him, and explain everything," Amelia straightened.

"Right after breakfast?" Alfie smiled sheepishly.

"Of course," Amelia grabbed his hand and lead him into the kitchen.

Soon Sam and Finn were ready, and they walked past Jack's room to see him sitting on his bed, staring blankly at his wall.

"We're going to sort this out, ok?" Finn said.

Jack nodded, then questioned them, "What is there to sort out?"

Sam gave him Jack a sympathetic look. "A lot."

"We'll be back soon," Finn called to Jack as he took Sam's hand as they walked out into the crisp, snow filled air.

There was silence for a few long minutes, before Sam finally asked the question they were both thinking, "Would Amelia and Alfie really have... they know better... they don't even know each other... they were fighting... they couldn't have slept together, it just ..."

Finn looked at Sam, and squeezed her hand. "I honestly don't know. I thought Alfie had better morals but you thought Amelia did too."

"I don't know if it were her morals that were keeping her from doing this before," Sam said, her tone tinged with a sourness.

"Well, there is only one way to find out," Finn stopped in front of their hotel.

Sam took a deep breath, and then entered the hotel lobby.

"Sam? Finn?"

The pair looked up to see Alfie and Amelia walking down the stairs. "What are you two doing here?"

Sam let go of Finn's hand and held her arms across her chest. "I think you know why."

Alfie opened his mouth to speak when suddenly his eyes widened.

"Alfie?" An unfamiliar voice sounded behind Sam and Finn.

"Elizabeth," Alfie said shakily. "What a ... coincidence."

GUYS! 3000 READS?! You're all amazing :')

Anyway, let's talk about this chapter. I tried to make a bit longer to make up for my lack of writing. What are we thinking? What ever could happen next? ;) Don't forget to comment or favourite, what ever floats your boat ! Greedybee x


	16. Chapter Fifteen

When Finn and Sam spun around they spotted an insanely gorgeous girl with wavy red hair down to her waist, and glowing green eyes.

The girl's eyes flittered to Amelia, and she forced a smile. "And who is this?"

"Amelia," Alfie squeezed Amelia's hand, but she didn't squeeze back. "This is Elizabeth. Elizabeth, Amelia."

"I'm Finn," Finn held out his hand to shake Elziabeth's and then he placed an arm around Sam, "And this is Sam."

"Hi," Sam smiled, though her eyes didn't crinkle at the corners. Something was... wrong with this situation.

Elizabeth nodded. "Well, if you're all free, would you like to join me for a quick cuppa?"

Alfie swallowed, but Amelia was intrigued. "Of course!"

"Alright, let's go," Elizabeth let Finn and Sam lead the way, and she joined Alfie on his other side.

Finn lent down and whispered to Sam, "Just when we thought things couldn't get any more messed up."

Sam took a deep breath and nodded, blushing when Finn kissed her cheek.

"So, where are we going?" Finn called back.

"Just here," Amelia pointed to the small coffee shop across the road. "This will do, won't it?"

Elizabeth shook her head, and nodded, "Yes, it should."

They all bustled in, and took their seats, Alfie at the head of the table, Amelia to his right, Elizabeth to his left with Sam next to Amelia and Finn across from her, which was also next to Elizabeth.

"Hot chocolates all round?" Alfie asked as the waitress approached.

"Sounds good to us," Sam replied.

"Five hot chocolates please," Alfie thought for a moment, "With extra marshmallows please."

He grinned sheepishly at Amelia who smiled back. Elizabeth coughed.

"So, Amelia, where are you from?"

"Me and Sam are from Australia," Amelia answered.

"Do you live here or...?"

Amelia shifted in her seat. "No, we leave the day after tomorrow."

Elizabeth's smile was one of wickedness. "Ahh, I see." She looked at both couples. "Pity."

"And why are you here? Do you live near by?" Amelia asked, taking her turn in the question grilling.

"Oh, no, I live about four hours out, I was just dropping in to catch up with some old friends," Elizabeth looked at Alfie with soft eyes. "Just to catch up, see how they were doing."

Amelia glanced from Elizabeth to Alfie. "So you two are old friends?"

"Uhh," Alfie looked to Finn with pleading eyes.

"Hey look!" Sam forced a smile. "Here come to hot chocolates!"

The waitress placed them down, and feeling the tension and awkward in the air shuffled off fairly quickly.

"Alfie?" Amelia asked.

"We dated," Elizabeth said, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "For, how long was it? I can never remember if we made it to the two year mark for fell short a few weeks."

"It was two years," Alfie said slowly, staring sadly at his hot chocolate.

"Ahh yes," Elizabeth adjusted her navy beanie.

Amelia looked from Elizabeth to Alfie and back.

"So you're just here to catch up did you say?" Amelia asked, remaining unbelievably cool. But Sam noticed her hand shaking.

"Well, yes," Elizabeth began to show small signs of weakness, her cheeks beginning to glow. Taking a long sip of her hot chocolate, she spoke again. "But I didn't realise he had company, so I should just go."

She stood and grabbed her bag, and Alfie stood up.

"I'll walk you to your car," Alfie said, and Elizabeth nodded. "Ok."

Placing down some coin on the table, they walked from the small coffee shop.

"Well," Finn coughed, and straightened himself. "That was interesting."

Sam saw Amelia watching them through the window. You could just see the pair as they stood beside Elizabeth's car on the other side of the street.

"You don't need to watch," Sam said, touching Amelia's arm lightly.

Amelia just shook her off. "She's so pretty," she whispered.

"She's got nothing on you," Sam squeezed her friends shoulders when she suddenly felt her friend tense. Looking out the window, her mouth fell open.

"I think it's time to go," Amelia stood up abruptly, and then handed Sam some money. "You go and pay, I'll meet you... uh."

"Finn, take Amelia to your place," Sam said, giving him a quick kiss before pushing the pair towards the door. "I'll be right behind you."

Finn nodded, and then left the shop almost jogging. Sam was done paying when Alfie returned to the shop and saw that only Sam remained.

"Where..." He asked, then saw her face.

"You've blown it this time," Sam said, brushing past him

"I didn't have a choice, she ..."

Sam lowered her head. "You always have a choice."

"Samantha!" Alfie called, but she was gone.

"Shit," Alfie ran a hand through his hair, and spun around on his heels before realising he had no idea where they were going. Running to the door, he flung it open. But Sam was nowhere to be seen. Looking across the road, he saw Elizabeth's car was still there.

"Now they're out of the way," a hand suddenly touched his, and Alfie jumped.

"No," Alfie pushed Elizabeth away. "Stay... stay away."

Elizabeth's face dropped. "But Alfie..."

"Leave, now!" Alfie said, and then began to run in the direction Sam had fled.

Elizabeth's face glowed, and her fists clenched. "I'll get that Amelia," she muttered, before heading to her car. "This isn't the end."

-Hey there guys! So now we know who Elizabeth is ;) Nearly 4000 reads, I just... GAH I wish I could hug all of my readers, but all I can do it keep on writing, which I will do! Don't forget to comment and/or favorite, whatever floats your boat. (What do you think is going to happen next? I'd love to hear it!)


	17. Chapter Sixteen

"Finn?" Jack looked up from the table, his smile dropping as he saw who accompanied him. "Why is she here?"

"_She_ is here because Elizabeth paid a visit to Alfie," Finn said, smiling at Amelia and pointing towards the kitchen. "Go, wait inside and I'll be there soon to make you some tea."

Amelia nodded almost dumbly, and walked past Jack who turned his head away from her, causing guilt to punch in the stomach with such a feeling she felt as if she couldn't breath.

Stumbling into the kitchen, as soon as she was from sight Finn narrowed his eye's at his twin.  
"Do not, and I repeat, do_ not_ be rude to her. You're both suffering right now ok?"

Jack huffed, and Finn went to reply when the door was slammed open, and then slammed closed just as quickly. Sam ran her hands up and down her arms in an attempt to warm herself.

"You guys made it here ok?" She asked, looking from Finn to Jack, and seeing the darkness that seemed to hang over Jack she knew her answer.

"Is she...?" Sam began, and Finn finished her sentence for her, "She's in the kitchen."

Sam smiled briefly before jogging past Jack to the kitchen, Finn pacing slowly after her.

"Come here," Sam held her arms open and embraced her shivering friend.

"Tea for both of you?" Finn asked, and Sam nodded, rubbing Amelia's back before letting her friend go and standing up straight to stretch out her back.

"Here we go," Finn handed the girls their hot drinks and they all sat down at the bench in the kitchen, Jack still out at the dining table.

"Did Alfie see you?" Finn asked Sam.

Sam shook her head, placing down her cup put keeping her hand around it, letting the warmth seep through to her core in an attempt to calm her. "I don't think so. But I have a feeling it won't be long until he figures out where we are."

"Mmm," Finn looked across at Amelia, who seemed almost lifeless, staring at her untouched tea. "Let's hope it takes him a while to figure it out though."

Walking the snowy streets, Alfie's heart beat fast in his chest, so much it felt it might leap out and go on it's own journey.

Too many thoughts were clouding his head, and Elizabeth was the reason for too many of those clouds, and for more than one reason too. As much as he hated to admit it, seeing her, _kissing _her, hadn't been awful. After two years of the same person's touch, hearing the same person's voice, the beating of their heart, it's natural to become attached right? But she was nothing but a dying star in comparison to the glowing and beautiful sun Amelia was. Kissing Amelia left his lips tingling. Kissing Elizabeth just left him confused. There was no spark there anymore, nothing but a small fizz that Alfie feared might never disappear.

His phone buzzed, and in a false hope he answered it, thinking it would be Sam or Amelia. When Elizabeth's voice sounded through, his stomach did a small flip flop and his first thought was to hang up.

"Alife, listen to me," Elizabeth pleaded, as if reading his mind. "Don't hang up on me just yet ok? I know where Amelia is, she was heading down that street with the apparentments and small book shop ok?"

"Mmm."

"But, Alfie... don't try and deny you felt it. We still have something. And I miss you so so much. I know that I ..."

"Elizabeth, stop."

Alfie couldn't see her, but at that moment Elizabeth's face dropped as all hope drained from her.

"You know we can't make it. We ended for a reason."

"But..."

Alfie ran a hand through his hair, and spun around to head in the direction of Finn and Jack's apartment. He assumed that was the street Elizabeth had described. How many streets had just one book store and apartments?

"I will probably always love you Elizabeth," Alfie whispered. "But not enough, never again."

Elizabeth nodded on the other end of the line. "Alright."

There was silence.

"Good luck, Alfie."

Alfie smiled a small smile. "Thanks Elle."

Elizabeth's face lit up in a massive smile, the tears making that final journey as they seeped from her eyes. She hang up, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

At the same moment, Alfie stopped at Jack and Finn's door. Taking a deep breath, he knocked once, twice, and then waited as the door was slowly opened to reveal a tired, and dark Jack.

"Who's at the door Jack?" Someone's voice called from inside.

Jack glared at Alfie, and then leant forward to whisper, "You ruined everything." Before leaning back inside and calling, "Just the mail man."

Closing the door, Alfie stood shocked, and then took a step back out onto the street...


End file.
